Bomonga (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Bomonga was a Toa of earth in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was originally part of the Toa Jemani but was later assigned to the Toa Hagah of Makuta Teidax's team. After the Battle of Karda-Nui he joined the Order of Mata-Nui. History Early Life Bomonga started his life as a Onu-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived on Jemani-Nui located in the southern islands. Life as a Toa He then lived in the Southern Islands and received a Toa Stone from a Toa of the green name Teliko. He, a le-Matoran Davian,a de-matoran named Zepharious, an Av-Matora named Ballium, a vo-matoran named Arlana, and another unnamed matoran were selected by Teliko to all become toa. With Bomonga to lead them they defended their island as protectors of the region. They formed the Toa Jemani. During a mission Davion was mutated after falling in energized protodermis and was bigger and stronger. Believing himself to be better than his teammates due to him being stronger than the others. Davian started killing his enemies and this fellow toa had enough. They kicked him off the team and Turaga Teliko denounced him from being a toa. Enraged he attacked his fellow toa killing one of his fellow toa Brothers and injured the rest. Together Zeparious and Bomonga used there combined powers to defeat the fallen toa. Davian fled after being overpowered and never returned. Zeparious was promoted to team deputy after the fight. Later down the line Bomonga joined a Teidax's toa hagah team leaving Zeparious in charge and making Toa Ballium became deputy. Bomonga was giving metallic armor and a Great Mask of Growth to indicate his Elite Toa status. Toa Hagah Due to his being the leader of his former team he was made deputy in the newly formed Toa Hagah team. His new team consisted of Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, and Kualus. His new team helped stop the League of six Kingdoms with Teridax. Eventually The Toa Hagah were told by Makuta Krika that Teridax had stolen the Avohkii and had plans to betray the great spirit mata-nui. The Toa Hagah spied of Teridax and learned of his plan of killing the Toa Mangai and taking the place of Turaga Dume. With the help of Makuta Krika the Toa stole the Avohkii back and departed to Metru-Nui. Arrival at Metru-Nui After parting ways with Makuta Krika, the Toa arrived outside Metru-Nui's Gates as "Eliminator" was waiting for the toa Mangai to come out. Unexpecting and ambush the Toa Hagah got the jump on the dark hunter and attacked. At that moment the Toa Mangai and the Chronicler arrived to see the fight and helped their fellow toa. During the fight "Eliminator" killed toa Norik but was defeated and fled into the city. The Remaining toa Hagah told the Toa Mangai on what Terdax was planning and they went back in the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Norik being killed by "Eliminator" Bomonga became the new leader of the toa Hagah with Pouks becoming deputy. The Toa Hagah were then sent to other islands to aid after the Great Cataclysm struck and to stop brotherhood of makuta forces from spreading. Returning to Metru-Nui After a long period of time the Toa Hagah returned to Metru-Nui with many beings they saved from Brotherhood Forces. When they returned they leaned the newly formed toa Metru defeated the Morbuzakh by finding the great kanoka disks of each Metru. They also learned shortly after that Toa Ahkmou's betrayed everyone by uploading a virus to the Vahki and injuring the robot's engineer Nuparu. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Bomonga and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Battle of Karda-Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. That was the last time Bomonga and Gaaki saw Pouks again. Gaaki and Bomonga where overwhelmed while on their scouting mission and were saved by Axxon after the battle. They were both asked to join the Order of Mata-Nui which the two toa accepted. Order of Mata-Nui to be added.. Powers and Traits Bomonga preferred to work alone and was not very talkative. As a matoran Bomonga had a miniscule amount of control over the Earth and like other onu-matoran he could see good in the dark. As a Toa of Earth Bomonga could create, control, and absorb earth. He could also create earthquakes due to him being able to control earth. Forms Appearances The Great Escape (First Appearance) Birth of an Assassin (Mentioned) Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Jemani Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa Hagah Category:User:117Jaller Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe